A True Family
by ninja writer 17
Summary: Sequel of "A New Life" Kazuto, Asuna and Yui are living on their own, but with new questions and old faces surfacing, does this unique little family stand a chance? Or will they be separated for life? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A True Family

Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, but if I did, I would've made SAOII have English Dub on Netflix by now!

Chapter 1: Reminiscing

It's been seven months since Takeru had been defeated. In that time, Kazuto was about to start his senior year, while Asuna had been attending summer college classes. Yui had also begun going to school.

Also, as a birthday gift to Kazuto from Midori and Suguha, the small family was now living in a small three bed, two bath, one story apartment.

Asuna was doing her classes in the summer so that she could be more able to take Yui to and from school without worry of interference from classes, homework, or projects.

Kazuto has also began working part time at a local GameStop. Kouichirou offered to pay their first few month's rent for them, but the two declined, saying that they'd be fine. The apartment was at about equal distance between the Yuuki and Kirigaya homes, so they would visit, or be visited often by friends or family.

Right now, Asuna is at the apartment, getting ready for Yui's birthday party that they were going to be celebrating after she gets home from school. Kazuto has today off from work and a half-day at school (what are the odds?) so he volunteered to pick Yui up from school. Asuna had set the cake in the center of the dining table. It was a custom order that had Kirito, Asuna, and Yui as their ALO avatars. Looking at the teenage Spriggan form her daughter had brought back memories of when they first saw Yui's avatar.

 _Flashback_

 _Yui had been begging the two of them to play ALO with her all week, but because of homework, they simply didn't have the time. But, on Saturday, Yui's prayers were finally answered. Neither of her parents had homework, so they began to get ready to dive._

 _Kazuto looked to Yui, "Now you stay right where your avatar is, so we'll be able to find you more easily."_

 _Yui nodded happily, "Ok Daddy!"_

 _As soon as Kirito appeared in ALO, he found himself and Asuna in their log cabin, due to the fact that they hadn't played the game much since Yui entered the real world._

 _They quickly teleported themselves back to ALfheim, and did a player search under Yui. Once found, they both sent friend requests, which was quickly accepted._

 _When the two arrived at Yui's position, she waved, "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!"_

 _Asuna gasped in complete shock, "Yui!? Is-Is that really you?!" She asked._

 _Yui made a slight laugh, "Yep! What do ya think?" She asked as she made a quick twirl._

 _When Kazuto saw his little girl in the body of an attractive teenage girl, he fainted. Asuna, while laughing on the inside, went to help Kazuto up._

 _Flashback end_

Asuna laughed at the memory of her in-game husband freaking out, as well as when he killed that one Gnome that tried flirting with Yui.

She then proceeded to set the presents on the counter, hoping Yui would like what she and Kazuto each got her.

As she thought back to when the Gnome flirted with Yui, she found herself remembering when Suguha finally announced that Nagata was her boyfriend

 _Second Flashback_

 _Midori was watching TV with Yui in the living room when Kazuto and Asuna walked in the door, "We're home!" Kazuto called._

 _Yui then ran over to them with her usual greeting, "Welcome back Mommy and Daddy!" The two smiled as they walked with their daughter back to the living room._

 _Midori noticed someone was missing, "Kazuto, where's your sister?" She asked._

 _Kazuto shrugged, "She said she needed to go do something first, she said she wouldn't be too long." Midori hummed, wondering what it could be._

 _Not long later, Suguha returned home with Nagata following. When she brought him into the living room, she took a deep breath, "I believe everyone here has met Nagata, correct?" Everyone nodded._

" _Well…we have an announcement to make." Nagata said._

 _The two interlocked their hands and said, "We've been dating!"_

 _Yui clapped, happy that her Aunt Sugu was in a relationship with someone._

 _Midori and Asuna shared knowing glances, and Kazuto was being kept away from Nagata because of Suguha not wanting her brother to kill him._

 _After Kazuto calmed down, Midori smiled, "Well I guess I should say that Asuna and I have known for some time now." She said, making all teenagers, minus Asuna, yell, "WHAT!?"_

 _Second Flashback end_

Asuna shook her head with a smile. Suguha was still dating Nagata, though they had their fights, one or the other, if not both would apologize before too long.

Kouichirou was also seeing somebody, but Asuna had yet to meet the girl.

Asuna soon finished all the preparations with a sigh of relief, "Finally…it's all done." She said as she rubbed the sweat from her forehead.

She took off her apron and hung it on a hook in the kitchen before going over to the couch to lay down. As she laid there, she decided to recall some other memories.

Her laying down, for one reason or another, reminded her of the day when they brought Kazuto home from the hospital.

 _Third Flashback_

 _Asuna had her arm around his waist as the two walked slowly up to their room. Once there, he set him carefully onto the bed. He was still feeling soreness and was told not to do any more than was absolutely necessary until the soreness disappears._

 _Asuna smiled down at him, "Anything I can get you, Kirito?" She asked sweetly._

 _Kazuto smiled, "I'm fine right now, Asuna. Thanks."_

 _Asuna checked in on him periodically throughout the remainder of that week. Eventually, Kazuto finally asked, "Why are you being so careful with me? I'm not exactly fragile."_

 _Asuna looked away for a moment before replying, "Because I'm so grateful for how you fought Takeru for Yui, that I wanna do everything I can to repay you."_

 _Third Flashback end_

Asuna smiled fondly. The two had managed to keep the romance alive by making Friday their designated date night.

Yui was happy to be going to school, but Kazuto and Asuna never hear her talking about any friends. And whenever Asuna is waiting to pick her up, she's always the first out by a whole half a minute.

This confused Asuna, but she decided not to think much of it. If something was wrong, Yui would've told them. Now Asuna simply had to wait for Kazuto to return with Yui.

(A/N: Alright, not the longest opening, but it covers what you guys need to know. The flashbacks are all things I wanted to put into Book 1, but didn't for one reason or another. Review please!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yui's Birthday

Yui walked out of the classroom in a fast pace, hoping to get home soon. When she saw Kazuto waiting for her, she became ecstatic as she ran up to her father. She jumped into him, "Daddy!"

Kazuto smiled as he opened the door to the car, "Come, on. We've got somewhere to be." He said. Yui smiled as she hopped in the car.

Kazuto smiled as he drove to the apartment. As he was waiting for Yui to be let out from school, he received a text from Asuna saying that everyone had arrived.

The government had been doing more research on Yui's background since the day they brought her back to the real world, and had been getting Kazuto and Asuna up to speed on everything they've learned, and the only noteworthy thing they've informed them of lately, in their opinion at least, was that her birthday is October 27th, the same day that they met Yui back in SAO on floor 22.

Since this was her first birthday since being brought into Kazuto and Asuna's real world lives, they decided to go the extra mile and give her the thrill of a surprise party.

He looked back at Yui for a moment, "So Yui? How was school?" He asked.

Yui looked out the window, "Boring." She said.

Kazuto laughed, "Yeah, that's pretty much school in a nutshell. But it's important." He said in a fatherly manner.

Yui nodded, but didn't say anything for a few minutes before smiling again, "So can we play ALO today?" She asked.

Kazuto smiled, "Well we've got something to do when we get home, but when we get through with that…maybe." Kazuto pulled up to the apartment building and opened the door for Yui, "Let's get inside." He told her.

Once at the door, Yui opened the door to see Asuna. Standing behind her were Midori, Suguha, Kyouko, Shouzou and Kouichirou. "Happy Birthday!" The all cheered at once.

Yui had a huge smile on her face as she ran to her mother, "You're the best Mommy!" She said.

Asuna hugged her back with a smile, "C'mon, you've got a lot of people here who wanna talk to the birthday girl."

Yui was speaking with Shouzou when Asuna walked over to her brother, "So where's this girlfriend of yours? I told you she could come." She said.

He sighed, "Yeah well, she has a lot of homework that she needs to get done." He then looked over to Yui, "Besides, Yui's never met her before, so she would've felt like the odd man out, or something."

Asuna eyed her brother suspiciously, "Ya know…you keep telling me about this girlfriend of yours, yet every time there is an opportunity to introduce us to her, you have an excuse for her not being there. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're making it up."

Kouichirou made a breathy laugh, "Trust me, she's real." He said with a chuckle, "Very much so."

Asuna shook her head, "You are such a perv." She said playfully before walking over to Kazuto.

Kazuto smiled, "You did a great job setting the place up for Yui's party." He said.

Asuna sighed with a smile, "Yeah, it took a lot of work." She then looked over to Yui, "But it was definitely worth it."

Asuna then decided to change the subject, "Hey, when you picked Yui up from school, did she come out with anyone? Any other kids?" She inquired.

Kazuto shook his head, "Nope. I imagine she wanted to hurry back home to celebrate her birthday." He told her.

Asuna shook her head, "She's always come out of school by herself, I'm a little worried."

Kazuto wrapped an arm around her, "Come on, it's Yui. If something was wrong, we'd know it." He assured.

Asuna managed a smile, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Kirito."

After singing 'Happy Birthday,' They sat Yui down on the couch as everyone grabbed their presents for Yui.

The first up, was Suguha, "Here ya go kiddo." She said as she handed her a long box that was gift wrapped in a yellow wrapper. Yui eagerly opened it up to reveal a plastic copy of the back-handed knight sword that she uses on ALO, "Since it's a skill system instead of a level system, you can use that to practice and play with here. I'd be happy to teach ya a few moves."

Yui was ecstatic, "It's so cool! Thanks, Aunt Sugu!" She got up and hugged Suguha.

Next up was Midori, who was carrying a large, thin box in a blue wrapping, "Here you are, dear." Yui opened it up to reveal a poster of ALO that shows all of Yggdrasil City with lights that are the same colors as all the different races showering over it.

Yui had a sparkle in her eyes, "Wow, it's so pretty! Thanks, Grandma!" She said.

After Midori, was Kyouko, Shouzou and Kouichirou, "This one's from all of us." Kyouko said as she handed Yui a large, thin box.

Yui opened it and gasped, "Wow." She said.

Asuna smiled, "What is it Yui?" She asked. Yui slowly picked it up to reveal a white dress that was her size. It had frills on the rims and pink highlights over the front. Asuna made a small gasp as well.

Kazuto noticed this, "Something wrong Asuna?" He whispered.

Kyouko smiled, "That was your mother's favorite dress when she was your age."

Yui smiled and looked to Asuna, "Is that true Mommy?" She asked.

Asuna nodded, "Yes. Every time I was told to get dressed for an event, I'd always get in that one. And I'd throw a fit if I wasn't allowed to wear it." She then paused for a moment "And I can't think of anyone else in the whole world to have that dress, then the sweetest, most adorable little girl I've ever known." Yui had the biggest smile on her face as she and her mother shared a warm hug.

After the moment had passed, Kazuto and Asuna gave Yui there gift for her. Yui opened it up to reveal a heart shaped locket with a picture of the three back when they were still in SAO. Yui was sitting on Kirito's shoulder and Asuna was cuddled up close to the two of them. On the left-handed side of the locket was a charm that looked like the Lambent Light, and on the right-handed side, was two charms that looked like the Elucidator and the Dark Repulser. Yui smiled, "I love it! Thanks, Mommy and Daddy!"

An hour later, and all the guests needed to leave, but the celebration wasn't over. The three were preparing there Amusphere helmets (Kazuto has upgraded since they moved) and were preparing to dive back into ALO.

When they awoke, they were in the forests near there cabin home. Yui wasted no time, "Come on! Let's go!" She said as she hurried towards home.

Kirito made a small sigh, which Asuna noticed, "Bothered by how your little girl looks all grown up?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Actually…It's because she looks older than I do." Asuna simply laughed and took off after Yui, followed by Kirito.

When they arrived, Yui was once again greeted with a surprise party.

Kirito and Asuna used teleport crystals to make it home before her and were now sitting on the couch with Klein, Leafa, Recon, Liz, Scilica, and Agil all waiting for her, "Happy Birthday!" Klein, Recon, Liz, Scilica and Agil said.

"Again!" Kirito, Asuna and Leafa added. Yui ran over to her parents and hugged them for all she's worth.

Yui found herself in a similar position, except this time, her inbox had gifts from everyone present. From Recon, it was a weapon called "Boomerang dagger" which is a secondary weapon that is attached with a skill that makes the weapon live up to its name. The user throws it up to a max of 240 yards away and then turns around back to the holder, deals a damage ratio of 230-340 points.

Leafa's gift for her was a pair of gray wing boots that extend the wearers flight time by 10 seconds, and increases SPD stat by 27 points.

Agil gave her a gray Mithril Armor that gave her the "Sturdy" Skill, that makes her immune to one hit kills. It also raises her DEF stat by 570 points. It consisted of a Gray dress that went down to her knees with a white breast-plate covering her chest

Klein gave her "Armguards of Might" Which gives the wearer an extra 120 STR and 90 ATK points.

He was also going to send her a special outfit, but Kirito pummeled him black and blue and threatened to do worse IRL if he sent it to her. Needless to say, Kirito had no further problems from Klein.

Scilica gave her a "Cloak of the Spriggan Sages" Which grants the wearer 1 minute of invisibility from all races except Spriggan. It was a black color and went down to mid-way past her thighs.

She also gave her a pet egg. When Yui asked what kind of egg it was, she answered, "That's a surprise for when it hatches." When Yui checked the egg in her inventory, it had a countdown that showed the egg would hatch tomorrow, which excited Yui to no end.

Liz gave her a back-handed grip sword that had a black handle, with a white jewel on the bottom. The blade was gray. She told Yui that the sword was called "Harmony."

Yui looked up to Liz and asked, "Why'd you name it that?"

Liz smiled, "Because it is made out of the combined materials that are needed to make the swords your parents use. It's the harmony of the two completely different characteristics that created such a masterpiece." She said, not only referring to the sword. When Yui showed Kirito and Asuna the swords stat booster, they were shocked that it gave the wielder an extra 1,000 STR and SPD.

When Yui equipped all of her new items (except the egg of course) Her friends and family all gave her compliments on her appearance.

The Harmony was strapped to her lower back in a sideways fashion, while the Boomerang Dagger was strapped to her left hip.

Her outfit also came with knee high socks, just like her mother. And her cloak looked a lot like her father's coat in the game.

Kirito and Asuna were about as proud as they could be to see their daughter armed as a combination of the two, "Can you believe how much like us she is?" Kirito asked.

Asuna smiled, "I know. She likes spicy food, she's fast with her sword, and she even looks like she could have been born from us too." Yui saw the big smiles on her parents faces and ran up to them and hugged them both.

When they separated, she laughed, "It feels weird, being so tall in this game." She said.

Kirito chuckled, "Well, if it helps, we're all short compared to Agil." He said.

Yui smiled, "This is the best birthday ever! I love you Daddy! I love you Mommy!" She said as she hugged them again.

They hugged her back, "We love you too Yui." They both said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kouichirou's Girlfriend

Kouichirou sighed as he continued working on his essay. He was in his final year of college, he's majoring in business so he can, one day, become CEO of RECT Inc. like his father before him. As he worked, his door opened to reveal his girlfriend.

Her name is Mei Narumi, with short black hair that goes down to her shoulders, she's wearing a plad blue dress with black leggings and some heels, "Hey there honey, how's the paper going?" She asked sweetly.

He looked back to her, "It's coming. Missed you at the party yesterday."

Mei sighed, "Yeah. I wanted to go, but I had to get that science project turned in. Or the Professor would've flunked me." She then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I know I keep asking this, but can you describe your niece to me again?"

Kouichirou chuckled, "That's like what? The thirteenth time this week? Why so fascinated with Yui?" He asked.

Mei sighed, "It's uh…complicated."

Kouichirou explained Yui's appearance again to Mei, causing her to hum, "Do you have a picture?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just taken yesterday." He said as he handed it to her.

One look at the girl and Mei gasped, "It…it can't be…it just…can't be…" She stood up, "I need to meet her!" She grabbed Kouichirou's arm, "I'll explain later, but I have to see Yui for myself! Please! I'm begging you!" Without waiting for a response, she dragged him into his car and began to drive to the apartment, with Kouichirou's instruction.

Meanwhile, Asuna was making dinner while Yui watched TV. Kazuto had to work today, but was on his way back. Suddenly, the land line began ringing, "I'll get it!" Yui said.

She picked up the phone, "Hello?" She asked.

" _Hi there Yui."_ Kouichirou said over the line.

Yui smiled, "Hi Uncle Kou!" She said excitedly. Her uncle's name was too complicated, so she calls him Kou instead.

" _Hey there, where's your Mom?"_

She smiled back, "She's making dinner, do you wanna talk to her?" She asked.

" _Yes please."_

Yui ran up to Asuna, "It's Uncle Kou! He wants to talk to you!"

Asuna shook her head, "And of course it's when I'm about to put it in the oven. Alright, give it here." She said as she sandwiched the phone between her right ear and right shoulder, "Perfect timing as usual brother." She said sarcastically.

Kouichirou chuckled awkwardly, _"Yeah…sorry about that…anyways, I hope you don't mind, but Mei and I are actually on the way to your place right now."_

Asuna's interests had instantly been peeked, "So I finally get to meet her? Great! I'll set up two extra plates. How long do you think it'll take?" She asked.

" _Well, with the-whoa! With the way she's-Yikes! The way she's driving, I'd say any minute- HOLY SHI-."_

That's when Asuna hung up, "Don't need Yui to hear that."

Ten minutes later, Kazuto walked through the door, "I'm home!" He called out.

Yui instantly ran up to him, "Welcome home Daddy!"

As he entered, Asuna brought him up to speed on the situation involving Kouichirou and Mei, "So," He said, "Finally we get to meet this mystery girl."

Asuna nodded, "Yup, I'm pretty excited to finally meet my brother's girlfriend. Although…I wonder why she suddenly would just come over like this." She pondered.

Just a few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kazuto was about to get it, when Asuna rushed past him, "I got it!" She said, wanting to be the first to meet, what she's been calling- more for her own amusement- her future sister-in-law.

She opened the door to see Kouichirou and Mei standing in the hall, "Hi!" She said excitedly, "You must be Mei! I've been wanting to meet you. I'm Asuna." She extended her hand.

Mei, though wanting to skip straight to seeing Yui with her own eyes, smiled and shook the girl's hand, "Yeah, I'm so sorry I couldn't go to the party yesterday, but things were just a little too busy."

Asuna nodded, "I understand, come in."

The two walked into the apartment, "So where's this daughter of yours that Kouichirou never shuts up about?" She asked jokingly, resulting in him rolling his eyes.

Asuna giggled, "She and Kazuto are washing up, dinner's almost ready." She then began to walk back to the kitchen, "I like her." She whispered to Kouichirou as she passed him.

Before long, Yui walked into the living room to see Kouichirou. She rushed to hug him, "Hi Uncle Kou!" She said happily.

He crouched down to hug her back, "Hey there, Yui. I got someone here who wants to meet you." He then gestured to Mei, "This is my girlfriend, Mei."

Yui looked to the woman and smiled, "Hi Aunt Mei!" Kouichirou blushed a bit at Yui referring to Mei as her aunt.

Mei, however completely ignored it as she looked at the child, "It's true…but how can this be?" She asked in a whisper. She then walked over to Asuna, "Hey um…when exactly did you get her? Please, I need to know."

Asuna eyed the girl curiously, "It's been a little bit under a year since she was made mine and Kazuto's daughter, but we've been her in-game parents for over two years." She answered, "Why do you ask?"

Mei took a long pause before finally answering.

"Because Yui is…in fact…my little sister."

(A/N: Bang! Bet you guys weren't expecting that! How will this affect Kazuto and Asuna? What will become of Yui? Why am I asking cliché, epilogue questions? Stay tuned to find out! R&R)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Story of Yui

"WHAAAAAT?!" Asuna screamed.

Kazuto ran into the kitchen, "What is it, what happened?" He asked.

Asuna, still in total shock, pointed at Mei, "She says that she's Yui's sister!"

Kazuto gaped, "What?" He then looked to Kouichirou, "Did you know about this?"

Said man raised his arms, "Hey, this is news to me too."

Mei nodded, "It's true! I didn't believe it when Kouichirou described her, but when I saw her in person…well, I still can't believe she's alive."

The whole family had joined at the dinner table to eat, as well as listen to Mei's explanation, "You said you couldn't believe Yui's alive. What did you mean?" Asuna asked.

Mei looked down at her plate of lasagna, "Yui was always fascinated by virtual reality. My parents would let her use the VR on their smartphones because they never saw any harm in it. Then one day, we were approached by Akihiko Kaiyaba."

The mentioning of his name, raised everyone's interests. "He told us he was planning on making an intense VR experience and he wanted a young child, who is comfortable with being in VR for long periods of time. Of course, Yui wanted to be a part of it. At first, we all were a little concerned, but I thought Yui would love it. My mother was reluctant, but she did want Yui to be happy. My Dad however…he wanted Yui to have nothing to do with it. But when Kaiyaba offered him the contract, we out-voted him and he signed. We haven't seen her since."

There was a pause before Kouichirou spoke, "Wait, shouldn't she have been evacuated from SAO when Kazuto and Asuna beat the game?"

Mei shook her head, "We were told that she died on October 28th last year."

Kazuto and Asuna shared knowing glances, "That was when Kaiyaba tried to lock her consciousness inside the SAO mainframe." Asuna told her, "If it wasn't for Kirito, then she would've been lost forever." A tear fell from her eye. Seeing this, Yui got down from her seat and went to hug Asuna.

Mei saw the scene with adoration, "So yeah. That's the story. Yui really was my little sister." She said.

Kouichirou caught the fact that she said 'was.' "What do you mean, 'was?'" He inquired.

Mei smiled, "I admit, I originally wanted to take her back to my parents."

Hearing this caused Asuna to hold Yui a little bit tighter, "But seeing how happy she is with her new family, I honestly can't bring myself to take her away from it. I'll make sure to tell my Mom and Dad that she's alive, well, and in good hands."

The remainder of the meal went by normally. When it came time for Kouichirou and Mei to leave, Kouichirou snatched the keys from her, "I'm driving this time." He said gaining a laugh from Asuna.

Mei nodded, "Works for me. I gotta call my parents anyways." They said their goodbyes and Kouichirou and Mei left.

Once she was gone, Kazuto and Asuna sat You down on the couch, "Yui, does anything that Mei said sound familiar to you?" Kazuto asked.

Yui hummed, "I think so…She did look familiar, but I don't remember any other Mommy or Daddy."

Asuna smiled, "Alright, well let's go get ready for bed. It's almost bed time."

Forty minutes later and Yui was asleep in her bed while Kazuto and Asuna were cuddling on the couch, watching whatever was on TV, "Say, Kirito." She said, "Do you think that maybe Mei was lying? You know, about Yui? I mean…how would she have known when Yui…uh…ya know." She said, not wanting to use the word die.

Kazuto thought hard about it, "Well, if you remember, family was alerted immediately when their relative or loved one died. So, if her story is true, that's how she would've known about it. And how else could she have known the exact date of when it happened? She must be telling the truth." He said.

"Then how come Yui doesn't recognize Mei as her sister?" Asuna countered.

"It's probably got something to do with being stuck in that tube for so long. Plus, Kaiyaba probably did something to mess with her memories so they didn't get in the way of the job she was sent in to do."

Asuna sat up, "Then why did he trap her and keep her from doing that job?" She asked furiously.

Kazuto put his hands on her shoulder, "Asuna, calm down! You're overreacting."

Asuna slapped his hands away, "Damn right I'm overreacting! What happens if Mei and her parents want to take Yui from us? What are we going to do if that happens?" She asked in a raised voice.

Kazuto stood up, "First off, relax. You're gonna wake her up." He said with a sigh, "And second, I don't know what we're gonna do, but we're not even sure that it is going to happen. Mei was pretty supportive of our being Yui's parents. They might surprise us."

Asuna sniffled, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes, "I don't wanna lose her, Kirito…She's been such a big part of our lives…If she leaves…I don't…I…"

Kazuto wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Kazuto rubbed her back affectionately, "We're not going to lose Yui. If they try to take her, then I will fight for her. I promise you that."

Asuna smiled, "Can you promise me that, if it comes to that, you won't end up in the hospital again?"

He hummed in thought, "I can't promise you that." He said, "Because I won't give up my little girl, no matter what they do to me."

(A/N: Hope this makes up for that cliffhanger. I loved the reviews you guys sent me. I've been having trouble coming up with stuff for chapters. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears. Please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Yui's School

(A/N: I'd like to thank Commander of Blood's Oath for the inspiration to make this chapter. I salute you, Commander!)

Asuna drove up to Yui's school to drop her off. Once she parked, she looked behind her, "Have a good day at school, Yui." She said.

Yui made a half smile, "Thanks Mommy." She said.

Just before she left, Yui's teacher walked up and knocked on Asuna's window. She rolled it down, "Can I help you?" She asked.

The teacher nodded her head, "Yes, are you Yui's sister?" She asked.

Asuna shook her head, "No, I'm her mother." She corrected.

The teacher looked slightly shocked, "O-oh…I see… um…Can I speak to you in my office?" She asked.

Asuna was a little distraught, "Uh…sure." She then got out of the car and walked with the teacher.

When they arrived, the teacher sighed, "Alright, I think we need to discuss something about Yui."

Asuna tilted her head, "What about her? Did she do something wrong?"

The teacher shook her head, "No, not at all. She's a wonderful student. It's just…she gets whispers. And all of the other children seem to avoid her during group projects. I've had to be her partner for every project of the year."

Asuna was shocked, "Do you have any idea why?" She inquired.

The teacher looked down awkwardly at her desk, "Well…It is no secret…that you and Yui's father… are…um…younger than most parents are."

Asuna looked slightly irritated, "What?! You're the teacher! Can't you tell them to give her a fair chance?"

The teacher shook her head, "It's the parents that tell them to stay away from her. I can't overrule their parents."

Asuna was rendered speechless. She stood up, "I see. Thank you for telling me that."

The teacher quickly got up from her desk, "I understand if you're upset-."

"Goodbye." Asuna said as she left the room.

When Asuna returned to the apartment, she grabbed one of the couch cushions, shoved it into her face and screamed at the top of her lungs, "I can't believe the nerve of those people!" She said in anger, "I can't believe they'd outcast Yui over something like this!" She then made an aggravated sigh and plopped onto the couch, _"What's most upsetting, is that Yui didn't tell us. Is she embarrassed?"_

Later that evening, Kazuto returned from work, "I'm home." He called.

Asuna approached him, "Hey, we need to talk." She told him. Kazuto nodded and the two sat down on the couch, "I talked with Yui's teacher today. Apparently, no one wants their kids to be friends with a child whose parents are as young as we are."

Asuna could see the anger build up in his eyes, "We have to do something!" He declared.

Asuna nodded, "I agree, but what can we do?" She asked.

"Well first, Yui! Come here please!"

Yui rushed over to the living room from the direction of her room, "Yes Daddy?" She inquired.

He gestured for her to sit down on the couch, which she did, and knelt down, "Now, what's this I hear about you not having any friends at school?" He questioned.

Yui looked down, "I don't know…the kids just never want to be around me…" She said sadly.

Asuna sighed and placed the girl on her lap, "I'm afraid that might be our fault." She said, referring to herself and Kazuto, "Yui, when did you tell your class about your father and me?" She asked gently.

The child hummed, "It was on the first day, we were supposed to say something about ourselves, so I told them about how you and Daddy are so nice." She began, causing both parents to smile, "Then later, some kids asked me more about you two. And so, I told them more. And after that…they just started to stay away from me."

The three spent the next couple of minutes trying to think of ways to help Yui with her dilemma, when the home line rang, Asuna picked it up, "Hello?" She asked.

" _Hey there Asuna."_ It was Shouzou.

Asuna smiled, "Hi Dad! What's up?" She asked.

" _Kouichirou just told us what Mei claimed. I called in a few favors, and I've got some people looking into it. To see if she's really telling the truth."_

Asuna raised an eyebrow, "What kind of people owed you favors?" She asked.

Shouzou sighed, _"Legally, I have none."_ There was a silence, _"Yeah, not a point in my life I'm proud of…Anyways, just wanted to let you know we're gonna get to the bottom of it. Oh, and also, are you going to the family picnic day at Yui's school tomorrow?"_

Asuna then had a lightbulb moment, "That's it! You're a genius Dad!" She exclaimed.

" _Huh?"_ He asked before Asuna hung up.

Asuna then looked to Kazuto, "You're skipping school tomorrow so you can come with me and Yui to the picnic thing, right?" She asked.

Kazuto nodded, "Yeah. Why do you ask?" He inquired.

"Because you and I are gonna set those people straight! We'll talk some sense into them, so that Yui can actually make some friends."

Yui smiled at her mother, "Thanks Mommy!"

The next day, Asuna and Kazuto arrived at Yui's school, ready to put their plan into action. When they found Yui, they saw her sitting on her own at one of the bigger tables. They saw the teacher try to talk some of the kids into sitting with her, but none of them would allow it.

Kazuto walked up behind her quietly and tapped her on the shoulder, "this seat taken?" He asks with a smile.

Yui turned around and smiled, "Daddy! Mommy!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged Kazuto.

An hour later, and it was time for the picnic in the playground. And it was clear that the other parents wouldn't let Yui anywhere near her their kids, because they were all on their own on the soccer field, where everyone was supposed to set up.

Asuna sighed, "Alright. Enough's enough." She stood up and walked over to the jungle gym and stood up on the highest part, then inhaled deeply, "LISTEN UP!" She screamed, gaining everyone's attention, "My name is Asuna Yuuki. You don't know me. Your kids don't know me, but they know my daughter. Yui Kirigaya."

Kazuto couldn't help but admire how she gave Yui his last name. Asuna got down from the jungle gym and walked back to Yui and Kazuto, "Kazuto, Yui and I are far from your average family, but you know what? Who cares!? Every family has something about them that makes them strange, or unusual. But I know that people don't really listen to anyone different. After all, that's exactly what you're teaching your kids!" Many parents looked down in shame. "But," She continued, "for those of you who are listening. I don't care if you judge me. I don't care if you judge Kazuto." Then there was a pause, "…Much. But don't make Yui suffer just because me and Kazuto are younger than you'd expect."

After that, parents went and apologized to the three of them, and Yui was asked to join a game of freeze-tag.

Kazuto smiled, "You really are amazing, you know that? Changing their minds like that."

Asuna smiled back, "Well, it's thanks to those two years in SAO. I learned how to be a leader thanks to Heathcliff of all people."

Kazuto lied on his back and stared up at the sky, "Can you believe it? The thing that so many people referred to as a nightmare, was the thing that brought us together, and gave us Yui."

Asuna nodded and joined him on her back, "It's crazy. But on another topic, now the only other issue is whether or not Mei and her parents are gonna…you know…" She said, not wanting to risk Yui overhearing.

Kazuto sat up slightly, "Relax on that, would ya? Mei said that she was happy that Yui's with us." Asuna nodded before Yui asked them to play Hide-and-Seek with her and her new friends.

(A/N: Sorry for the late update. My girlfriend and I have been fighting, and it took up more of my time then I hoped. Also, I've decided to get back to work on my first fanfic, "Symphonia After the Tales. Fair warning: you should be familiar with the good ending of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World first. It's fine if you're not, but you might be lost on a few of the references. Aaaaaaannnnnnyways…

Naruto: Read and Review!

Ninja writer: What the hell are you doing here? This isn't even your genre!

Naruto: I was picking up a few things for the wife and kids when I saw the studio and thought I'd drop by.

Ninja writer: Well, hurry up before you gotta punish Boruto for painting graffiti all over the Hokage Rock…again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How Slow Is Too Slow?

It had been three weeks since picnic day, and Yui's school life had gotten so much better. She had kids come over, she'd go over to other kid's houses. Speaking of, she has a sleepover at her new best friend's house, Kotori. Kazuto's grades have gone up, and he even got a raise at his job.

No news either way on Mei's parents, which has made Asuna both relieved and nervous. However, she had a different issue on her mind lately. And it was due to a question from Rika.

 _Flashback_

 _Asuna was having lunch with Rika at her home, "So what's new with you and Kazuto?" The pinkette asked._

 _Asuna smiled, "Pretty good. Last night, we went out to see that new date-night movie."_

 _Rika smiled, "Anything else happen? Maybe in the bedroom?" She hinted teasingly._

 _Asuna blushed, "No! Of course, not! We're not ready for that yet!"_

 _Rika raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's both of you?" She asked, knowing about what happened with Sugou back in ALO._

 _Asuna sighed, but said nothing._

 _Rika put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Asuna, I understand that it was traumatic, but that's been forever ago. You need to keep Kazuto…interested."_

 _Flashback End_

Asuna knew that, when it comes to romance, Rika tends to exaggerate. Yet, Rika did have a point. They'd been together for almost a whole year in the real world, over a year if you count their time in SAO, and the two of them never had intercourse. The thought had crossed her mind on several occasions, but she always had to consider the fact that Yui's bedroom was just down the hall.

However, this weekend provided a perfect opportunity. Yui would be away at a friend's house until noon the following day. And while she had, long-since recovered from what happened to her, she was still self-conscious on the matter, especially when she thinks about Kazuto being the one in bed with her.

Just the idea of it made her blush, "Honestly…How was I so confident about it back then?" She said, referring to the night in SAO when she accidentally misinterpreted what Kirito meant when he said he needed a place to stay.

Later that day, Asuna had been helping Yui prepare for her sleepover by putting all the things she'd need, as well as her toy sword in a bag. Kazuto had gotten a custom-made scabbard for Yui's toy sword.

Just before they could finish, Kazuto snuck up behind Yui and picked her up, "Aha! I got her!" He declared as he sat her down on his shoulders. Yui was laughing as he ran around, with Asuna trying to "wrangle the wild horse." His words, not hers.

After 20 minutes of this, the three were laying on their backs, laughing.

Asuna sighed, "Alright, let's get your things ready, Yui. Kotori's parents will be here any-." Just then, the doorbell rang.

Kazuto chuckled, "Second." He finished.

Asuna sat up, "Alright, Yui, you go get your bag." She said. Yui nodded and rushed to her room. Asuna opened the door to reveal Kotori's mother, Ayame.

Said woman smiled, "Hello Asuna, is Yui ready?" She asked.

Asuna allowed her in, "Almost, she just has to grab her things. She's so excited about her first sleepover."

Ayame laughed, "Yes, Kotori is excited as well."

Then, Yui came running into the room, with her back pack on, her toy sword was strapped to the front of the bag, "I'm ready!" She said.

Asuna hugged Yui, "Alright, Yui. You be a good girl while you're there, alright?"

Yui nodded, "I will Mommy."

Kazuto then went up to hug her as well, "You have fun, and don't stay up too late."

Yui hugged him back, "I will!" After both parents had said their goodbyes, Ayame took Yui to her car and drove off.

Kazuto sat down on the couch, "Well, now we've got today to ourselves. What you wanna do?"

Asuna shrugged, "Oh you know…we could rent a movie…play a board game…havesex," she said quickly, "Or we could just relax. You're pick."

Kazuto blinked, "Uh…what was that?" He inquired.

Asuna blushed, "Uh…I-I said that we could just relax." She answered nervously.

Kazuto shook his head slightly, "No, before that." He specified.

Asuna looked away for a moment, "Um…We c-could play a board game." She answered nervously.

Kazuto eyed her suspiciously, "Asuna." He said sternly.

Asuna sighed in defeat, "Sorry. I'm just nervous about the idea of us…you know…"

Kazuto stood up, "We haven't talked about this since before Yui entered our real-world lives. What brings it back up?" He asks curiously.

"Rika asked about it the other day." She answered.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure she wasn't just teasing?"

Asuna shrugged, "With her, who knows?" She said honestly, "But she does kind of have a point. I mean…we've been together for over a year, and we've never had sex. I mean…I thought guys would want to do it with their girlfriends by now…Am I…Am I boring to you?"

Kazuto walked over to her, "Of course not, Asuna. I've just been making sure I don't rush you. I figured that, after what happened, you'd want to take things slowly."

Asuna nodded, "And I'm glad you've been so understanding, but…is it possible we've been moving too slow? I mean…I just want to do as much for you as you've done for me. And if that means have sex then-."

She was cut off by his lips being pressed into hers.

He pulled away slightly, "I love you Asuna. I tell you this every day. And every day, I hear you say it back to me. As long as I get to keep hearing you say those words, then I will always be content." He then pulled her close once again, resting her head on his chest, "And as for sex. I can tell you're still not quite ready. And that's perfectly fine. Go at your own pace. I'll be ready." Asuna said nothing. She just held him as tightly as she could.

The couple decided to rent a movie and was cuddling on the couch, with the lights dimmed. The next morning, Asuna received a call from Rika, who was wanting to know if Asuna took her advice. Deciding to have some fun with the situation, she refused to give any hints. Leaving Rika frustrated, but she knew one thing that relieved her. She knew that, as slow as they were taking their relationships intimacy, she knew that they weren't going too slow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Give Yui back!

"SHE'S WHAT!?" Screamed Akechi and Mira Narumi, Mei's parents. Mei tried calling them on the night that she first found Yui, but they were both away for their anniversary and weren't picking up their phones, meaning Mei had to wait until they returned to tell them the news.

"Yui's alive! Isn't that great?" She said happily, "And she's been put under the care of some great people who really love her a lot."

Then, Yui's father interrupted, "I don't care if she's with the richest people on the planet! She is coming home!" He declared.

Mei stood up, "She doesn't remember us! As far as she knows, she is home!"

Akechi scoffed, "Who cares? She's still our daughter! We'll just show up and take her."

Mira stood up, "Dear, I don't think that's the best course of action here. Besides, I think it's nice that Yui has a father she can look up to."

Akechi glared at his wife, "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Mira faltered for a moment before saying, "Well…Yui was always afraid of you."

Mei nodded, "Yeah, Dad. You were always screaming at her. You never asked her to do something, you demanded that she do it. I don't even recall one moment in her life where you said that you love her, or even like her. That's why I think it's best that she stays where she is."

Akechi walked over to Mei and stood menacingly in front of her, "Where. Is. She?" He asked threateningly.

Mei countered him with a glare of her own, "Unlike you, I care about my family, so I'm not talking, Akechi." She said, no longer giving him the respect of calling him 'father.'

Akechi clenched his fist, "Talk!" He said before striking Mei in the side of her face. The girl fell to the floor, making a thud.

Kouichirou was on his way to Mei's house, to pick her up for their dinner date that they had planned. When he got to the door, he heard Mei cry in pain.

He quickly reached for the house key that Mei gave him a few weeks back and rushed in to see Mei fall to the ground, "Mei!" He said as he picked her up, "Are you alright?" The girl nodded.

She didn't want to admit it, but she had gotten used to her father beating her whenever she refused him.

Akechi glared at the boy, "Tell me where Yui is!" He demanded.

Kouichirou gritted his teeth, "Never heard of her!" He lied before leading Mei to his car, slamming the door on their way out.

Just before Kouichirou opened the door, she stopped him, "Hold on a minute." She then reached for her purse, grabbed her phone and threw it as far as possible, "It had a GPS tracker that my dad thinks I don't know about." She said before getting into his car. Kouichirou got in as well and started driving away just as Akechi started to chase them on foot.

After about a half a mile, they lost him, allowing Mei to finally sigh in relief, "Thank goodness. We lost him." She said, "But we should warn Asuna and the others." Kouichirou nodded and started driving to the apartment building.

At the Kirigaya/Yuuki residence, the small family of three was playing Monopoly, which was Kazuto's least favorite game because Asuna always smoked him in it. He doesn't mind losing to her, but it wouldn't kill her to let him win once in a while, he thinks.

Yui handed Kazuto the dice, "Your turn Daddy!" She said cheerfully. Kazuto smiled and prepared to roll to his doom. All the way in front of his piece were squares with hotels on them. And they were all owned by Asuna.

Just before he was going to roll-which he delayed as much as possible, - the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." He said.

He opened it to see Kouichirou as well as Mei, who currently had a hand over her black eye. Kazuto saw the injury and immediately became worried, "Woah, are you ok?" He asked.

Kouichirou shook his head, "It's a long story. Can we come in?"

Asuna walked over and nodded, "Of course. Yui, go get the ice pack from the freezer, quickly!" Yui nodded and ran into the kitchen. Kazuto and Asuna sat Mei down on the couch when Yui handed her the ice pack.

Mei smiled and ruffled her hair, "Thanks, Yui."

The child giggled at her hair being messed up and sat down next to the girl, "So, Aunt Mei, how'd you get hurt?"

Mei sighed, "Well I talked to-…wait. Did she just call me 'Aunt?'" She asked. Everyone nodded, causing her to blush before shaking her head clear, "Anyways, I finally got to tell my parents about how Yui's alive. Mom took it about as I expected her to. Unfortunately, so did my dad."

Asuna tilted her head, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"He became angry and demanded that I tell him where Yui is now," she then pointed to her black eye, "and then this happened." She looked and saw that Yui was clearly worried, and offered her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Yui, I didn't tell him. I'd never rat out my little sister." Yui smiled and hugged Mei, which she returned.

Once that was over, Kazuto asked Mei to elaborate more on her father, "He's a very violent person." She then gestured to her black eye again, "Obviously. He's got this 'my way or the highway' complex. Pretty much the only person in our family that he never hit, was Mom."

Kouichirou gasped, "Wait then that means, this has happened before? How'd I never know?"

Mei offered a guilty smile, "Well…ya know how you once asked me why I sometimes would wear so much make-up?" He nodded, "Well, now ya know."

Asuna looked at the girl with empathy, "Why didn't you ever report him to the police?" She asked.

Mei shrugged, "I tried once. Nothing changed. I think that's why Yui always loved the virtual world. It allowed her to be in an existence where our- I mean my dad doesn't exist."

Yui looked up at Mei, "So what do we do now?" The child asked.

"We cut him off of any contact with Mei." Asuna answered. She then looked to her brother, "Does he know where you live?" She inquired.

He shook his head, "He shouldn't. I've never told him my address." He answered.

"He doesn't." Mei assured.

Asuna nodded, "Alright, you'll be living with him for a while. My parents have a great deal of influence, so we should be able to get something done about your dad." Kouichirou and Mei nodded. Asuna then looked at Yui, "And Yui, we can still let you go to the park and things like that, but either myself, or your father needs to be able to see you at all times. Ok?"

Yui nodded. "Alright."

Mei smiled warmly, "Thanks you guys."

Kouichirou and Mei were welcomed to stay the night. They reset their game of Monopoly to allow them to play as well. By the time the game was nearing its end, Kazuto was shocked. This five-player game had really just been narrowed down to Asuna, and Kouichirou. Asuna had hotels on one half of the board, while Kouichirou had hotels on the other half. The usually calm atmosphere had changed to a suspenseful one. Everyone watching, wondering which player would tip the scale.

After a while of being in a deadlock, Kazuto stood up, "Ok, we've been at this for two hours, and neither of you are any closer to winning. It's almost Yui's bed time, so let's just call it a draw." The two Yuukis agreed and Mei volunteered to put the game away while Asuna and Kazuto went to do their goodnight ritual with Yui.

Once Yui was tucked in, Kazuto whispered, "I never thought I'd see anyone be a challenge for you at Monopoly."

Asuna made a quiet giggle, "Then you never want to play against my parents. They make my brother and me look like amateurs."

Kazuto sighed, "A family of billionaires are Monopoly rock stars…Why not?" He asks rhetorically, making Asuna giggle again.

About another hour later and everyone else decided to go to bed as well. The events of the evening took its toll on everyone. As they laid in their bed, Asuna asked, "Do you think we'll have to handle Mei's dad like you did Takeru?" She asked, hoping he would say no.

Kazuto hummed briefly, "Probably. If he's willing to hit his own daughter, then imagine what he'd be willing to do to us?" He said.

She looked over to him, "Will you be able to beat him?" She asked.

Kazuto offered her a soft smile, "With Yui at stake, there's not a doubt in my mind." With a smile on her face, and in her heart, she snuggled into Kazuto's body. After a quiet exchange of I love you's, they fell to sleep.

(A/N: So now you've gotten a taste of what's to come. But how it plays out just might shock you. So, stay alert as you stay tuned. Review please!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Guys Day Events: Kazuto, Klein and Agil

Over the course of the next few days, Asuna began to notice that Kazuto was beginning to feel tense, which affected his duties as a father to Yui, in the form of him just not having the energy to play with her, like he normally did.

Not sure what to do on the matter, Asuna called Kouichirou, _"Hmm…sounds like Kazuto's in a bit of a rut."_ He said over the phone.

"Yeah, and I'm not too sure what to do to help him. You got any ideas?"

The man hummed for a while before speaking, _"Well…Kazuto's the only male living in your apartment, so maybe he just needs some guy time with Agil and Klein."_

Asuna smiled, "Ok, I'll give it a try, thanks Brother!"

That Friday night, after tucking Yui into bed, Asuna approached Kazuto, "Hey, you don't work tomorrow, right?" She inquired.

Kazuto nodded, "That's right. Did you have something in mind for us to do?"

Asuna shook her head, "Not exactly. But I think you should take tomorrow off from being a Dad too."

Kazuto, completely confused, looked at Asuna, "What!?" He asked incredulously.

Asuna shook her head, "Ok, not the best choice of words. Let me rephrase that, I think you need a boy's day out. I mean, surrounded by me and Yui all the time has got to be taking its toll on you."

Kazuto wanted to assure her that he was fine, but he knew that she'd see right through his lies. He sighed, "Yeah, I guess it has." He said guiltfully.

Asuna smiled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all need a break every now and again. I've spoken to Klein and Agil, you're going to meet them at the Dicey Café, so they can tell you their plans for the day."

Kazuto nodded, "Ok, but what about Yui?" He asked.

Asuna smiled, "Kirito, she's four. I think I'll be able to watch her on my own for one day."

The next morning, the three ate breakfast before Kazuto was about to leave for his day with the dudes. Kazuto picked up Yui and hugged her, "Don't give your mom too much trouble, alright?" He said jokingly.

Yui laughed, "Ok. Have fun!" She then kissed his cheek, "I love you Daddy!"

Kazuto smiled and returned the gesture, "I love you too, Yui."

He put Yui down then turned to face Asuna, "Have a nice day, Kirito." She told him.

Kazuto smiled, "You too. Love, you." He said. "Love you too." They shared a quick kiss before Kazuto walked out of the apartment, took his old bike, and headed towards the Dicey Café.

When he arrived, he saw the two men waiting for him at the bar.

Klein waved to him, "Hey, Kazuto!" He called.

Kazuto walked over to them, "So what are we doing, today?" He asked.

"I just heard STO is back on the web. We could try that out." Agil suggested.

Klein nodded, "Yeah, except this time, we'll be in the Klingon Empire! Destroying any who oppose us!" He said, as if he was an actual Klingon.

Kazuto shook his head, "No thanks. That game was the cause of mine and Asuna's first real fight. I don't ever plan on playing that game again." He said.

Agil nodded, "I can respect that. Anyone else got an idea?"

There was a pause for some time until Klein said, "Well, there's always the Laser Dome." He offered.

Agil nodded, "I heard of that place. It's supposed to be the best place to play a game of laser tag."

Kazuto raised an eyebrow, "Laser tag? Aren't we a little too old for laser tag?" He asked.

Klein snickered, "Says the youngest of us here." He countered.

Kazuto smiled, "Alright, fair enough." He said, "Maybe it's just the thing I need."

They arrived at the Laser Dome to be greeted by a woman, "Hello, welcome to the Laser Dome. How many tickets?" She asked.

"Three." Agil answered as he readied the money and paid for the tickets.

Upon entering, they were approached by a man, "Welcome, I'm sorry but a match just started, I'm afraid it'll be an hour wait until the next one." He then pointed to their cafeteria, "Can we interest you in some refreshments while you wait?"

Klein nodded, "Works for me! I couldn't eat this morning."

As they waited, they had a large plate of nachos on the table, discussing different topics. Kazuto was bringing them up to date on the situation at his home. Agil hummed, "Sounds like Takeru all over again." He said.

Klein sighed, "As long as this guy doesn't OD on the drugs, I'd say we've got a good shot. Seriously…he went completely insane."

Kazuto shook his head, "Ya know, when I was a kid, I watched a movie that had a quote that explains his actions." He told them, "In this movie, one man said, 'if you lose your son like that, and you don't go crazy, you're not human.' Switch the gender around, and it fits in pretty well with Takeru's position."

Klein, for once, had no smart comebacks, "Damn, that's deep."

Agil nodded, "I never thought about it that way."

There was silence until Klein shook his head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No more gloom and doom! We're here to give him a break from all that! Now come on. Sign-ups for the next match are open, let's go!" The other two smiled as they walked towards the booth.

Another ten minutes and they were in the armory. Laser tag had evolved by leaps and bounds over the years. They now had laser tag weapon models of every type of gun that's used in the military. From miniguns to hand pistols. Of course, the rules are the same: tagging a point on the player in the back, front, or shoulder- yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. Klein grabbed a pair of hand pistols, Agil grabbed a minigun, while Kazuto got a rapid-fire blaster and entered the arena.

The three of them were on a team of twenty red players against the blue team. Each side had a couple of snipers posted on the top floor, waiting for the game to start.

The match was wild, hectic, and crazy.

Kazuto was on a roll, blasting players left and right, they had about two thirds of the battlefield under red team territory because of him.

Klein shot down the enemy snipers from the ground floor, and drew enemy fire, so others could take them out.

And every time a large group tried to storm the red team, Agil and his minigun shot them down in the blink of an eye.

The match lasted an hour, and when it was over, every kid, teen, and adult in there was sweating hard and breathing heavy. When the guys walked out Agil sighed, "Hoo! Let's get some drinks, you guys." The other two nodded back.

Klein took a big gulp of water, "Ah! That hits the spot! I'll tell ya, I never thought I'd see a game like that anywhere except the virtual world."

Agil chuckled, "Yeah. It was a great workout too." He then looked over to Kazuto, "What about you? What'd you think of the match?"

Kazuto grinned, "It was a lot of fun. I've gotta come back here some time."

Klein smiled, "And how ya feeling? Still pressured?" He asked.

Kazuto let out a sigh, "Honestly, I feel a lot better. I love Asuna and Yui, but sometimes I just need to have some guy time. Do crazy guy stuff like this."

Agil smiled, "Come on guys, let's sign up for another round."

Klein nodded, "Yeah, but this time, I'm joining the blue team, and we're gonna beat ya!" He declared proudly.

Kazuto and Agil looked at each other before sharing a wicked grin, making Klein slightly nervous, "Uh…what's with the creepy grins?"

But no answer came. In the next match, the only target that Kazuto and Agil focused on…was poor little Klein.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Guys Day Events: Asuna and Yui

(A/N: Just like book 1, this is the other half of what happened. And just like last time, the start is going to be similar to the previous chapter, so bear with me.)

Over the course of the next few days, Asuna began to notice that Kazuto was beginning to feel tense, which affected his duties as a father to Yui, in the form of him just not having the energy to play with her, like he normally did.

Not sure what to do on the matter, Asuna called Kouichirou, _"Hmm…sounds like Kazuto's in a bit of a rut."_ He said over the phone.

"Yeah, and I'm not too sure what to do to help him. You got any ideas?"

The man hummed for a while before speaking, _"Well…Kazuto's the only male living in your apartment, so maybe he just needs some guy time with Agil and Klein."_

Asuna smiled, "Ok, I'll give it a try, thanks Brother!"

Asuna and Kazuto tucked Yui into bed and left her to sleep. The child laid awake in her bed, _"I wonder why Daddy isn't playing with me as much as he used to."_ She thought to herself. She knew Kazuto enough to know that it's not because he doesn't want to, which only made her worry more.

As she slept, she continued to toss and turn in her sleep, until she woke up with a scream.

Not long after that, Asuna came running in, wearing her pink nightgown, "Yui, are you ok?" She said as she sat down on the bed.

Yui, still afraid from her nightmare, hugged Asuna tightly, "I'm worried about Daddy!" She said, "He's not playing anymore. Is something wrong?"

Asuna smiled and sat the girl on her lap, "No, of course not, sweetie. Daddy's just stressed. School is very difficult at his age, plus there's his job. It's a lot for one person to do. But don't worry, by the end of tomorrow, he'll be just fine. I promise."

Yui smiled, "Thanks Mommy."

Asuna smiled back and kissed Yui on the top of her head, "Now let's get you back in bed."

The next morning, the three ate breakfast before Kazuto was about to leave for his day with the dudes. Kazuto picked up Yui and hugged her, "Don't give your mom too much trouble, alright?" He said jokingly.

Yui laughed, "Ok. Have fun!" She then kissed his cheek, "I love you Daddy!"

Kazuto smiled and returned the gesture, "I love you too, Yui."

He put Yui down then turned to face Asuna, "Have a nice day, Kirito." She told him.

Kazuto smiled, "You too. Love, you." He said.

"Love you too." They shared a quick kiss before Kazuto walked out of the apartment, took his old bike, and headed towards the Dicey Café.

Asuna closed the door behind her boyfriend and looked over to Yui, "Alright, we've got ourselves a day for the girls. So, what do you wanna do?" She asked, already knowing what she wanted to do.

Yui smiled, "Can we play ALO?" She asked excitedly.

Asuna chuckled. Ever since the egg that Keiko gave her in the game hatched, she's wanted to log in just to play with her pet. She reached for her cell phone, "Ok, let me tell Aunt Sugu, so she can join us." But Yui didn't hear her, she was already barreling up to her room to log on. Making the girl laugh, "Yep. She's Kirito's daughter alright." She said to herself.

The two logged on in their log cabin. As soon as Teen Yui (joke name that Suguha made up, but they rarely use it) logged in, she heard a small grey dragon fly up to her. It flew into Yui's arms and nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle, "I missed you too, Ryu!"

Asuna then logged on to see Yui holding her pet dragon. She smiled, "Aunt Leafa will be here in a minute. I told her we'd wait before going out." She told the child turned teen. Yui nodded then proceeded to chase Ryu across the building.

Three minutes later, Leafa walked into the house, "Hey there Yui!" She said excitedly.

Yui ran to Leafa and jumped her in a hug, "Aunt Leafa!"

The Sylph laughed as she hugged her back, "I missed you, kiddo."

Yui pulled back, "I missed you too!" Suguha hasn't had much chances to go to visit the three due to school and vice versa. So Yui hasn't seen Sugu/Leafa since her birthday.

Ryu flew up and landed on Yui's shoulder, "Can we go out for some flying? Please?" Leafa and Asuna shared a look of amusement. Yui was trying to use her puppy dog eyes, but it didn't work quite as well when she's in her teenage form.

Asuna lightly shook her head of her humor, "Sure, let's go."

Leafa patted Yui on the back, "I'll teach you how to fly without the controller." She said, making Yui extremely happy.

It took a few failed attempts, but soon, she was flying through the air, like a pro.

Asuna watched in pride, Leafa walked over to her, "You've got that parent look in your eyes." She said teasingly.

Asuna simply smiled, "It's like watching a kid learn how to ride a bike for the first time without training wheels."

Leafa simply smiled, "We'd better get up there." She said. The Undine nodded, and they took off to rendezvous with Yui and Ryu.

They spent some time just flying around, allowing Yui to grow used to the sensation. It was a well-known fact among ALO players, that flying without the controller feels entirely different from flying with it. After about two minutes, Yui's wings disappeared and she began falling.

Asuna gasped, "Yui!" She soared at top speed to catch Yui. It was a close call, but she caught Yui just in time. Yui had her eyes shut tight in fear as Asuna gently landed them on the ground, into a sitting position.

Asuna soothingly rubbed Yui's back, "It's alright Yui, I'm right here." She said quietly.

Yui opened her eyes to reveal that she was safe in her mother's arms. She wrapped her arms around the girl, "That was so scary!" She said. Asuna smiled softly and ran her fingers through Yui's hair to relax her. As they sat there, Yui felt something nudge her elbow. She turned around to see Ryu, who crawled in between the Undine and Spriggan. Yui smiled and petted his head, "Sorry for scaring you Ryu."

A few hours later, and Asuna told Yui that is was time to log out, she pouted a bit, but obeyed.

She hugged Ryu, "Bye Ryu, see you later." She then ran up to hug Leafa, "Bye Aunt Leafa! I hope to see you again soon."

Leafa smiled and gave the girl an affectionate squeeze, "Don't worry, Yui. I'll come to see you soon." She then glanced to Asuna and winked. Asuna smiled knowingly and winked back.

Soon, Yui removed her Amusphere helmet and went over to her mother.

Asuna sat up and saw Yui walk in, "Why did we need to log out?" She asked curiously.

Asuna stood up, "Because your daddy should be heading home any time now, so I need to start making dinner."

Yui smiled, "I wanna help!" She said enthusiastically.

Asuna chuckled, "Well then what are we standing around for? Let's go!" She said as she raced Yui to the kitchen. As she ran, she couldn't help but smile. She was happy to have mother daughter time with Yui. And hopefully, when he comes back, Kazuto will be back to his normal self.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kazuto Versus Akechi

Kazuto returned just a few minutes before Yui's bed time. He opened the door, and in two seconds flat, Yui tackled his legs in a hug. Kazuto smiled, "So are you excited to see me? Cause I can't tell." He said jokingly.

Yui laughed as she was picked up by her father, "Daddy! I can fly without the controller now!" She said.

Kazuto smiled, "Wow, really? I can't wait to see that." He said.

Asuna had a big smile on her face as she walked in, "Your sister is a great teacher on that subject." She commented.

Kazuto scoffed, "Yeah, so good that when she taught me, I flew at full speed, head first, into a building. That was deep in Sylph territory." Yui looked concerned, while Asuna was simply laughing.

Kazuto tucked Yui into bed and met Asuna in their bedroom, "So, Yui flew on her own today, how did she do?" He asked as he laid down.

Asuna did the same and cuddled into his arms, "She did good, except for when she ran out of flight time."

Kazuto looked at her, "She fell from the sky!?" He hush-screamed.

Asuna nodded, "Technically yes, but I caught her before she hit the ground." She said, reassuring him.

Kazuto sighed as he relaxed again, "Thank God the love of my life is the Lightning Flash."

Asuna blushed and kissed Kazuto, "I love you, Kirito."

Kazuto smiled, "I love you too, Asuna." Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, the three of them had finished breakfast and Yui was helping Asuna with the dishes when they heard the doorbell ring.

Kazuto walked over, "Coming!" He called out. Kazuto opened the door to see Akechi, standing in the door way, "Are you Kazuto Kirigaya?"

Kazuto eyed the man suspiciously, "Who's asking?" He inquires.

The man sneered, "Akechi Narumi, that's who!" As soon as Asuna heard the name, she rushed Yui into her room and instructed her to hide in her closet until she comes for her.

Kazuto shook his head, "We don't want any trouble, sir."

Akechi scoffed, "Then hand Yui over to me. And then you'll never have to worry about me or Yui again, because you'll never see her again."

This made Kazuto angry, but he decided to hide it, "Look sir, we were given Yui by the government. Besides that, she's really impacted our lives. Plus, now going to a scientific-."

Akechi hit Kazuto in the gut, "I don't care about your fake excuses. Give her to me. Now."

Just then, Akechi heard a gun cock behind him, making slowly raise his hands behind his head. Kazuto looked to see Agil holding a pistol, "Leave now. Or I'm gonna need to clean up in a second." He said.

Akechi gritted his teeth, "This is not over yet. You'll see. I'll force you to give me the brat back. Just you wait."

The man left and Asuna, who was hiding herself by standing just beside the doorway, rushed to Kazuto, "Kirito, are you ok?" She asked as she helped him up.

Kazuto groaned, "Take me to the bathroom." He then fought the urge to vomit, "Now!" Without another word, Asuna rushed him to the bathroom.

After a brief vomiting session, Kazuto stumbled into the living room, "Damn…I wasn't even aware that was possible." He said as he sat down on the couch, next to Agil.

Asuna walked in and handed her boyfriend a glass of water, "Here, drink this."

Kazuto smiled, "Thanks." He then gulped it down quickly. Once he did, he smiled to Agil, "Thanks, Agil. But how'd you know we needed help?" He asked.

Agil smiled, "Well I was on my way to open up the Dicey Café, when I saw that guy walked in rather menacingly. So, I decided to trail him and when he hit Kazuto, I decided it was time to intervene." He said with a smile.

Asuna raised an eyebrow with curiosity, "But since when do you have a gun?" She asked.

Agil chuckled, "Rule number 1 when you run a place that serves alcohol," he then pulled out his gun, "always have some kind of crowd control on your person." He said before putting the gun away again.

Asuna stood up, "I'm gonna go let Yui know it's safe to come out now. Poor thing must be terrified." She then hurried up to Yui's room.

Kazuto sighed, "No offense, but I'm glad Yui didn't see you with a gun."

Agil chuckled and shook his head, "None taken, I get it." He assured with a smile.

Yui ran in and hurried to Kazuto, "Daddy! Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Kazuto smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I'm fine, Yui. Everyone's ok."

Yui squeezed her father for all she's worth, "Who was that man, Daddy?" Kazuto and Asuna exchanged looks, silently debating on how to put it.

Agil shook his head, "He's just a bad man who doesn't tell the truth. So, don't believe a thing he tells you. Ok?" Yui nodded.

Asuna placed a hand on the girls' shoulder, "Alright, it's almost time for school, so why don't you go pick out what you want to wear, but remember, it's photo day, so pick your favorite clothes." She told her.

Yui smiled, "Alright Mommy." She then hurried to her room.

Asuna sat down next to Kazuto and looked to Agil, "Thank you for that." She said.

Agil smiled, "It was nothing. Just didn't want her to have to deal with him being her birth father, ya know." He then stood up, "I gotta go, the Café won't open itself." The two said their goodbyes to Agil and he left.

Asuna sighed, "Well, I'm gonna go help Yui get dressed." She then walked off towards Yui's room.

Kazuto sat back down and began to think, _"Even though he's Yui's birth father, I was ready to fight him for her. But recent events have proven_ _that I'm no match for him. Not in the real world, at least. And he clearly can't be reasoned with. That muscled moron doesn't have the sense he was born with. The only option is to handle things legally, and hope for the best."_

Asuna walked into Yui's room, "Alright, have you decided what you're going to wear?" She asked. Yui smiled and nodded before showing her the dress that she got for her birthday, bringing a warm smile onto Asuna's face. As she helped Yui into the dress, she couldn't shake the feeling of worry in her mind about Akechi. But she shook her head of that, if only for a moment, because she didn't want Yui to feel like she should be afraid. A few minutes later, and Yui was fully in her dress. She turned to look at Asuna, "How does it look?" The child asked.

Asuna shed a tear of happiness as she saw her daughter in, what used to be, her dress. She wiped her eyes, "You look perfect." Yui was happy to hear her mother approve of her, and couldn't wait to see what Kazuto thinks.

Yui fast-walked into the living room, since Asuna told her not to run in that dress. She got in front of Kazuto, "Look Daddy!"

Kazuto had a big grin on his face, "Wow Yui. You look amazing!"

Yui's mood brightened even more -assuming that was even possible- when Asuna walked in, "Ok Yui, we need to get a move on, or you'll be late for school."

Yui nodded, "Ok." She then hugged Kazuto, "Bye Daddy!"

He smiled and hugged her back, "Have a good day at school Yui." Then Asuna walked Yui out to the car.

Kazuto went and called Kouichirou.

Mei picked up the phone, _"Hello?"_ She said.

"Hey, it's Kazuto. Is Kouichirou with you?" He asked.

" _Yeah he's right here, hang on…...Ok you're on speaker phone."_ She told him.

Kazuto took a deep breath, "Mei's dad showed up about a half an hour ago." He told them.

" _WHAT!?"_ They both said, _"How'd he even find you guys?"_ Kouichirou asked.

Kazuto shook his head, "No clue." He answered.

" _Well, are you all ok?"_ Mei asked worriedly.

"I got hit in my gut, then barfed for two minutes, but other than that, yeah we're fine."

Mei gasped, _"What!? Grr...I swear I can't stand that guy! How'd you get rid of him?"_ She asked.

"Agil showed up and saved our skins. But he said he'd be back."

" _He will be, I'm afraid."_ Mei sighed, _"I'm sorry. If I hadn't told them Yui was still alive, then we wouldn't be in this mess."_ Then, Kouichirou spoke up, _"It doesn't matter how we got into this situation, what's important, is figuring out how we get out of this."_

Kazuto nodded, "Yeah. Well, I gotta head to school, so I gotta go. I'll let you both know if anything else comes up." He then hung up.

Mei sighed, "I feel like this is all my fault." She said sadly.

Kouichirou wrapped her in a hug, "Well it's not. They probably would have found out eventually in some way or another."

Mei exhaled through her nose, "I know, but still. I've got to do everything I can to help them."

Kouichirou smiled, "Well let's start by calling my folks and telling them what happened."

(A/N: The final clash against Akechi has begun! Don't worry, this book still has a ways more to go. Read and review please! Also, for those Tales of Symphonia 2 fans out there, check out my very first fanfiction ever! It's called Symphonia After the Tales. See what happens to Emil and Marta after their journey ends.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tell It to the Judge

Despite Akechi's warning, months had passed with no sign of him since his first visit. And now, summer vacation was drawing near.

Kazuto, was currently at the Yuuki residence with Yui, who was being entertained by Mei while he spoke with Shouzou, Kyouko and Kouichirou, "So, what do you say?" He asks.

Kouichirou smiles, "I don't see any reason to say no."

Shouzou hummed, "Well...I can't think of any better choice."

Kyouko remained silent, making Kazuto nervous. After a not-so brief moment, she finally said, "I agree. You have our support."

Kazuto smiled and bowed to the three, "Thank you all so much!"

A few hours later, and the two returned to the apartment. Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui were sitting down on the couch. Yui had just finished regaling Asuna of all the games she and Mei played.

Asuna smiled, "I'm glad you had such a good time! Wish I could've gone, but with the dinner I've prepared, I needed to stay here, or it wouldn't get done in time." She then looked over to Kazuto, "What about you, Kirito? What did you do?" She asked.

Kazuto shrugged, "Not much. Mostly just talked with Kouichirou about random topics." He lied. He didn't want anything ruining this surprise, which is why the only people who know about it, are the Yuuki's-minus Asuna- and Midori, who have all been sworn to secrecy.

Asuna rolled her eyes, "At least one of you two knows how to have fun." She said with a laugh.

Kazuto chuckled back, but said nothing, _"Whew...Lying to Asuna has never been easy...hopefully I can keep this up for just a few more weeks."_

The rest of the evening went by pretty well. Yesterday was Yui's last day of school for the year, so today, Asuna decided to celebrate Yui's first day of summer vacation with all of Yui's favorite foods.

After eating, and putting Yui to bed, someone knocked on the door. Kazuto went to open the door while Asuna grabbed the broom and hid herself beside the door, ready to attack whoever is at the door. This is a safety measure they've practiced since Akechi struck Kazuto. They decided it would be best if they be ready to defend themselves, since they won't always have Agil and his gun to protect them.

Kazuto opened the door to see a woman wearing a suit. She bowed, "Hello, are you Mr. Kazuto Kirigaya?" She asked.

Kazuto eyed the girl curiously, "Who wants to know?" He asked.

The woman remained calm and handed him a sheet of paper, "This is a court summons. You and one Asuna Yuuki are being sued for the kidnapping of one Yui Narumi."

Kazuto gasped, "What!? We never kidnapped her!" He said.

Asuna ran into view, gripping her broom tightly, "Yeah! You can't sue us for something we didn't do!"

The woman remained calm still, "I'm afraid you will have to tell it to the judge." She then walked away. Leaving a very concerned Kazuto and Asuna."

The next morning, the two got Yui up and dressed and called all friends and family to the Yuuki household. Once everyone gathered in the living room, Kazuto and Asuna stood up, "We've got some bad news." Kazuto started, "Akechi is suing us."

Everyone in the room gasped. "What for?" Keiko asked.

Asuna sighed, "For 'kidnapping' Yui." She answered.

Rika growled, "That Akechi! I'd love to get just five minutes alone with that son of a-."

"Anyways..." Midori said, cutting Rika off, "How do we go about this?"

Kazuto shook his head, "We're not sure on all the details," he then looked over to Asuna, who had a sad look in her eyes, "but we want her to stay with you for a while, Aunt Midori."

Suguha was surprised, "Why?" She inquired.

Asuna, with shaky breath, looked to her feet, "It's...just a precaution...to keep Yui safe...in case we...lose the trial..." She said with tears welling up in her eyes as she imagined Yui being taken away from them forever. Kazuto embraced her comfortingly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Everyone gave Asuna a moment to collect herself again before Mei spoke, "I'll email you guys a list of every dirty deed my father's ever done that I know of. Hopefully, it'll give you an edge."

Shouzou nodded, "And you'll have our best lawyer by your side in that courtroom."

Suguha stood tall, "And I'll protect Yui with my life until you guys come to pick her up after defeating this guy."

Agil stood up, "Klein, Keiko, Nagata, Rika and I will set up patrol routes for each of us to take until this is over. If he tries any dirty tricks, we'll stop him."

Mei walked over beside Asuna, "And I'll help you guys in the courtroom as well. With any luck, I can piss my dad off enough to get him to show them what he is."

Kouichirou stood up and nodded, "I'll help Agil with his patrol routes. No one messes with my niece and gets away with it."

Kazuto smiled warmly, happier beyond comprehension to have such loyal and supportive friends and family to help him in this troubling time. "Guys..."

It wasn't long before the meeting was over and Yui was about to go with Midori and Suguha. Yui was clinging to her father's leg in protest, "I don't wanna leave Mommy and Daddy!" She whined.

Midori knelt down, trying to reason with the child, "Sweetheart, it's to keep you safe. And it won't be long, just a few days, that's all. You'll see them again before you know it."

Yui shook her head vigorously, "No!"

Asuna knelt down and gently pried the child off Kazuto's leg and held her tight, "Yui." She said softly, "I promise, this isn't goodbye. Regardless of what happens, I'm not giving you up. For now, though, please. Go with your grandma Midori." She then looked the child in the eyes and offered a loving smile, "Daddy and I will call you every night." Yui was still hesitant, but no longer wanted to fight, so she walked over and held Midori's hand. Asuna kissed Yui's cheek, "I love you, Yui. So much." She said.

Kazuto walked up and kissed the young girl's forehead, "I love you too, Yui. We'll pick you up as soon as possible. I promise." Yui gave her parents one final hug before walking away with Midori and Suguha.

Hours later, and Kazuto and Asuna were about to head to bed. Asuna walked towards Yui's room only to remember that she wasn't there.

Kazuto wrapped an arm around her, "I miss her too." He told her.

Asuna shook her head, "It's just...this place feels so...empty." She said. She looked up to Kazuto's eyes, "Tell me that we have nothing to worry about. That by this time next week, we'll have Yui back with us again. Please, Kirito." She begged.

He wanted to tell her exactly that, except that he'd been having all the same doubts and concerns. But when he saw the sad and desperate for hope look in Asuna's eyes, he felt a new desire to succeed.

He cradled her left cheek in his right hand, "There's nothing to worry about. By this time next week, Yui's going to be back with us. That's a promise." Asuna smiled and kissed him softly and swiftly before heading off to bed. Mentally and emotionally preparing herself for tomorrow morning, when they would take this fight to the courtroom.

(A/N: Not as long as others, but that's because this is just the calm before the storm. The second biggest event of book 2 is about to get underway... On a different note... take it away kid.

Yui: Review please! Mr. Ninja Writer said that if he gets enough reviews, I can move back in with Mommy and Daddy sooner!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Courtroom Warfare

The following morning, both Kazuto and Asuna dressed themselves in their formal wear and went to go to court. As they walked, Asuna looked very worried, "I hope we can make this work. I'm worried that this will be a lot harder than anyone thinks."

Kazuto nodded, "Me too. But there's nothing we can do, except do our best and hope that we will be victorious."

When they entered the courtroom, they found Tadashi, Shouzou's personal lawyer, and Mei waiting for them. Tadashi bowed, "Lady Asuna, it's been too long." He said politely.

Asuna smiled and bowed as well, "Yes, I just wish the circumstances were better."

Mei placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll be fine. I promise."

Then, Akechi walked in with his lawyer. He noticed Mei and marched over to them, "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked.

Mei glared, "You can't scare me, Akechi. I'm here to do what's best for Yui."

Akechi sneered at her, "Why would you protect that brat?" He asked.

Mei smirked, "Simple. She's my boyfriend's niece. And I intend to support him, and his family." Akechi said nothing as he walked back to his side of the courtroom. Mei smiled, "If he's getting worked up already, this'll be easier than I thought."

Then, the judge appeared, "Now then, this court has convened to discuss the custody of one Yui Narumi. Now then, the Defendant will make an opening statement." The judge declared.

Akechi bowed, "Thank you, your honor. Two years ago, Yui was sent to ARGUS to assist Akihiko Kaiyaba. Some-time after this, we received a grievance letter, telling us that she had died in the game. Instead, she was taken by one of his Beta Testers. One Kazuto Kirigaya. He is guilty. Simple as that. Asuna Yuuki is also guilty by association." He said before returning to the table.

Kazuto walked into the center of the circle, "Your honor, we were given Yui by the CSA. According to the records, she was orphaned when she entered Sword Art Online. There was no information on her birth parents. I don't know how much of what Akechi says is true, but I know that I am not lying."

Akechi made an audible scoff.

Just then, Tadashi took Kazuto's place, "I have the documents from ARGUS right here." He said as he handed them to an officer, who handed them to the judge.

"Objection!" Akechi called, "Those documents are invalid to the case at hand!"

The judge looked at him, "If that were true, then it would not be on my desk, now be silent." He said as he read over the papers.

After a moment, he spoke up, "This evidence, brought to me by the accused, states that Yui was made an orphan via contract signature. Mr. Narumi, did you know that you disowned her?" He inquired.

Akechi shook his head, "I did no such thing, because those papers are fake!"

Mei cleared her throat, "Actually, your honor; I have a copy of the contract here. It has Akechi's signature." The officer walked up and retrieved it.

The judge stood, "There will be a two-hour recess, while I look into the legitimacies of these documents." And then, the room was cleared.

Akechi marched over to Mei, "Where did you find that!?" He demanded.

Mei smirked, "You know, if you don't want people to find stuff, you should really lock them away instead of just burying it under a bunch of paperwork. I took that while you and Mom were away. Just in case." She said triumphantly. Akechi stormed off, pulling out his cell phone.

Asuna looked to Tadashi, "How'd you get a hold of those files from ARGUS?"

Tadashi smiled, "I have a friend in the CSA, I told him the case, and he sent me those files."

Kazuto smiled, "So far so good. If we keep this up, Yui's gonna be home by tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Yui was sitting on the couch of the Kirigaya residence. Midori brought the child some breakfast, "Here you are dear. And don't worry. Everything will be fine." She said with a smile.

Yui tried to smile as well, but Midori knew what her expression was saying. She was scared. Deep down, so was Midori. She sat beside Yui and offered her support, "It's going to be ok. Don't worry." Yui said nothing, but she ate her breakfast.

Back in the courtroom, everyone had re-entered and awaited the judge's decision on the documents, "The papers presented by the accused have been deemed legit. Does the Defendant have anything to say?"

Akechi's lawyer walked up, "The legitimacy of those papers, does not declare them the victors. They still have yet to deny that Yui was originally under the care of my client. Until the accused can bring proof against this, they have no true case."

Asuna stood up, "Excuse me, your honor, but I feel I need to say something." She said. The judge nodded. She walked up, "Ladies and gentlemen, I may not be Yui's mother by birth, but since the day I met her, I've loved her as if she was my own. When the government had us sign the adoption papers, I pledged to myself that I would do everything I could to ensure that Yui would be happy and safe. And I know that Yui would be neither happy, nor safe with an abusive father like Akechi."

This peaked the judge's interest, "Abusive, you say?" He inquired.

Mei nodded, "It's true, your honor. As his daughter, I can vouch that Asuna's claim was accurate." She then rolled up her sleeve to reveal a serious bruise, "This is just one of many things he has done to me."

The judge hummed in thought as he looked towards the defendant, "Akechi, you realize that this discovery has changed the entire nature of this case." He said before taking a quick breath, "This case is suspended until tomorrow. So, that we may all finish this trial with cooled heads."

When the group left the building, Asuna let out a sigh, "Finally, I can breathe again!" She said.

Kazuto wrapped an arm around her, "That was great, what you said. It gave us a bit more time to figure out how to beat him."

Tadashi whipped out his phone, "And I think I know someone who can do exactly that. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Mei waved to them, "I'm gonna go find Kouichirou, see you." She then walked off, leaving the two alone.

Asuna sighed again, "Well what do we do now?" She asked.

Kazuto shrugged, "Let's just go back home. We need to get ready for tomorrow." Asuna nodded.

The two-returned home and immediately sat down on the couch. Asuna looked around, "It's not the same without Yui..." She said sadly.

Kazuto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I can't help but miss how she would run up and try to tackle me whenever I come home. But that's just all the more reason to win this case, so we can go back to that life quickly."

Asuna smiled, "Well that won't be hard. Tadashi's the best in the business. We don't have anything to worry about." She then paused for a moment, "...Right?"

(A/N: That's the first part over. Time for you to prepare for the second part!

Yui: Keep reviewing please! Mr. Ninja Writer says that he just needs a few more!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Battle on the Home Front

Klein walked into the Dicey Café, where Agil was waiting for him, "Nothing to report." He told the taller man.

Agil nodded, "It's been quiet so far from the others too. That's what worries me." He said.

Klein shrugged, "Maybe we pegged this guy wrong." He offered.

Agil hummed, "Maybe..."

Yui was watching TV with Suguha, when there was a knock on the door. Suguha looked to Yui, "Head up to my room." The girl nodded and ran up the stairs as quick as she could.

Once she heard the door to her bedroom close, she got up and answered the door to reveal a tall, skinny man, "Hi there, I'm here to check the electricity in the building." The man said.

Suguha scowled at the man, "We didn't call for any inspection." She said before attempting to slam the door shut.

The man blocked the door from closing, "I'm afraid I must insist." He said, knowing that the girl was onto him. He then rammed the door open. Suguha dealt him a jab to the stomach and grabbed her Shinai, which she hid in the umbrella rack, and bashed the man's head repeatedly until he had lost consciousness.

Suguha then called the police and had the man arrested. She then called Kazuto, who, after three rings, answered the phone, _"Hello?"_ He said.

"We were just attacked." She said bluntly. _"What? Is Yui alright?"_ He asked.

Just then, Asuna got on the phone, _"What happened? Where's Yui?"_

Suguha rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She said teasingly, "And she's fine. She's-." Just then, she heard Yui scream, "Call ya back!" She then dropped the phone and rushed upstairs.

She slammed the door open and grabbed her Bokken and Katanna and approached the thug that was trying to pull Yui out the window. She jump-kicked the thug, breaking his hold on Yui, before going, as she calls it, "All Sugu on his ass." She slammed his gut, then performed a downward strike on his back. She then took the rope from her Katanna's sheath and tied the man's hands behind his back.

She then gave him a hard kick to the ribs, "Cooperate, and you won't lose what pathetic excuse for manhood you have." The man gulped audibly.

Suguha went into the other room to find Yui trembling. She took the girl into her arms to try and comfort her, "It's alright, Yui. He's not gonna get you, I promise."

Yui, still trembling, had tears pouring from her eyes, "I'm scared...I want Daddy...And Mommy..."

Midori then walked into the room, holding Sugu's cell phone, "You never hung up." She told her. Suguha took the phone and handed it to Yui.

The child held the phone up to her ear, "Hello?" She asked in a shaky voice.

" _Yui?"_ Kazuto and Asuna both say at once, _"Yui, sweetheart, are you ok?"_ Asuna asks.

Yui nodded, "I'm ok, Mommy. Aunt Sugu saved me!" She told them.

" _Tell your aunt to put the phone on speaker."_ Kazuto said.

Yui did as instructed and Sugu put the phone on the nearby table, "Ok, bro. You and Asuna are on speaker." She announced.

" _Alright."_ Asuna said, _"Yui, everything is going to be ok. Your daddy and I are doing everything we can to finish this quickly."_

Yui had a sad frown on her face, "Mommy, can I come home?" Yui asked sadly.

Asuna sighed, _"I'd love that, but it's not safe here for you yet."_

Then Kazuto took the phone, _"Your grandma Midori is going to take you to your other grandparents tonight, so you can be safe."_ Yui looked down at her feet, disappointed with her parent's decision.

Suguha placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and offered a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. This will all be over soon. Right guys?" She asked.

" _Right."_ Kazuto said.

" _Don't worry, Yui. We'll come pick you up tomorrow afternoon. I promise."_ Asuna added. Yui looked at the phone, "Promise?" She asked.

" _Promise."_ They both said.

Kazuto put the phone back and Asuna sighed, "How did they know she was there?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

Kazuto sat down beside her, "I have no idea, but our best bet is to move her to your parent's place. Even Akechi won't be stupid enough to attack them."

Asuna nodded, "I'm gonna call them, get them up to speed."

Kyouko had just gotten off the phone with Asuna, being told about the events at the Kirigaya residence. She looked out the window with concern, "This is getting out of hand fast." She said.

Shouzou stood beside her, "Don't worry. We'll have guards posted at every door, window, entryway and exit way. There's no way anyone is sneaking into this house."

While Asuna was informing her parents, Kazuto informed Kouichirou, who just finished telling Mei. The girl sighed, "I hope this ends soon. I don't know how much longer we can hold out." She said.

Kouichirou smiled, "Don't worry. If I know Tadashi, then one way or another, this all ends tomorrow."

(A/N: Not as long as I'd hoped, but that's fine. The events and jaw dropping revelations of the next chapter should more than make up for it.

Naruto: What kind of revelations?

Ninja Writer: What the hell are you doing back here?

Naruto: *scratches his head awkwardly* Well the kids are big fans and wanted to come down to the set to get the backstage experience.

Himawari: So, what's the big revelation?  
Boruto: Does it have to do with Yui?

Ninja Writer: Well...since you're Lord Seventh's kids, I'll tell ya. The big secret is... #& *(!#&$^&^%&# (*%&%^&$#.

Himawari: Woah!

Boruto: No way!

Naruto: That's nuts! But didn't the crowd hear you?  
Ninja Writer: Nah, they just saw a bunch of random symbols. Anyways...

Yui, Boruto, and Himawari: Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Case Closed

Kazuto, Asuna, and Mei were in the courtroom preparing to make one final stand against Akechi. The session was about to start, but Tadashi had yet to arrive.

Akechi's lawyer had begun a large speech that went a thousand and one directions about his client. He then turned to the jury, "And so, your honor, my client has given his word to reform himself and treat Yui Narumi properly."

The judge nodded, "Does the Accused have any final words they wish to say?"

The three looked awkwardly at each other. None of them knew how to possibly follow that speech.

Just then, Tadashi, accompanied by Suguha, walked into the courtroom, "Your honor, I present a witness, Suguha Kirigaya."

Suguha walked into the middle of the courtroom, "Akechi has undermined this case. Yesterday, at 3:49 pm, my home was attacked by an intruder who, after some interrogation, told us that he was hired by Akechi Narumi."

Said man stood up, "I object! There is no proof!" He declared.

Suguha smirked, _"Oh, I'm so glad he said that."_ She then gestured to the doors, "Wanna bet?" A police officer carried the man who stormed through the window into the courtroom. She looked over to Akechi, "He attacked us, attempting to take Yui away."

Akechi scoffed, "There's no way to prove that he's involved in this."

The intruder glared at him, "Oh yes there is! You told me you'd pay me good money for an easy job. You said I'd have no trouble! Next time you want someone dead, kill 'em yourself!" There was a collection of gasps throughout the whole courtroom.

Tadashi smiled and walked up to the center, "There's more. Yui is not actually related to the Narumi family by birth."

Mei blinked, _"What?!"_

"She's adopted." Tadashi continued, "Her birth parents died in a terrible accident. Mira Narumi, Akechi's wife, was a good friend of Yui's mother and decided to care for the child in her stead. The whole premise of this lawsuit was for my clients to return Yui Narumi: Birth daughter of Akechi and Mira Narumi. But since she is, in fact, not Akechi's birth child, this whole case has been made irrelevant."

The judge shook his head, "The decision is clear. Yui will remain in the care of Asuna Yuuki and Kazuto Kirigaya." He said with a bang from his gavel.

Akechi wasn't going to accept that. He jumped over the desk and grabbed Kazuto in a choke hold, "Kirito!" Asuna called as she and Suguha attempted to rescue him when Akechi pointed a gun to his head.

"Anyone takes another step, and I blow his brains out!" He shouted, "Now you give me that brat! If I'm not walking out here with her in one hour, then he's as good as dead!"

Asuna was about to protest, but Mei put a hand on her shoulder, "Fine, you win. Just give us some time." She said.

Akechi smirked, "Like I said, one hour!" Mei nodded and looked over to Asuna, "Don't worry. This is for the best." She says. She then walked her way out of the courtroom.

The next thirty minutes went by excruciatingly slowly. Asuna stood terrified, too afraid to move. Worried that a single twitch will make Akechi pull the trigger on Kazuto.

Akechi groaned, "What's taking her so long?" He said.

Tadashi glared at him, "She still has another half hour!" He reminded.

Kazuto was struggling in vein, _"What do I do? What can I do?"_

Mei walked with Kouichirou, who was carrying a sleeping Yui on his back, "Are you certain you wanna go through with this? There's no going back." He warned.

Mei sighed, "I wish there was another way, believe me. But this is for the best."

Kouichirou sighed as well and shook his head, "I never thought this would happen."

Mei and Kouichirou walked in, "We're here." She said.

Kouichirou showed her on his back, "And we've got Yui."

Akechi grinned triumphantly, "Good. Hand her over to me. Now."

Mei pointed to Kazuto, "Let him go, first. Then, she's all yours." Akechi scoffed and released the boy, putting his gun away.

Kazuto rushed over to Asuna's waiting arms, "Kirito we have to stop him!" She whispered.

"How? We can't possibly over power him...I'm sorry Asuna...But there's nothing we can do..."

Kouichirou slowly walked towards the man, putting his right hand into his pocket. He grits his teeth as he hated what he was about to do.

When he was close enough to Akechi, he grabbed Kouichirou's left arm, "Give her to me now!" He shouted. As soon as he reached for her, Yui just disappeared out of thin air.

Then there was gunshot.

All eyes were on Kouichirou, who had a gun in his right hand, aimed at Akechi's stomach. The shot man fell to his knees, "H-how...did she..."

Kouichirou gave him a death look, "Under my shirt, I'm wearing a prototype for a holographic projector. Mei suspected you'd try that, so I programmed it to create an image of Yui that was convincing enough to fool you. The gun was to make sure that you never. Ever. Try. This. Again." He said.

Akechi sneered, "D-damn... you..." He said before falling to the floor.

Asuna ran up to her brother and hugged him for dear life, "Oh thank you so much!"

He smiled as he hugged her back, "Sorry for not telling you guys, but we thought that the less you knew the better."

Just then, the judge cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Young man," he says, pointing at Kouichirou, "what is your name?"

The man gulps nervously, "I'm Kouichirou Yuuki. Asuna's older brother."

The judge nodded, "Yes, well Mr. Yuuki. You realize that you just committed murder in my courtroom, and I should have you arrested."

Mei ran up in front of him, "Your honor, this whole thing was my fault. It was my idea to do this whole thing. If it wasn't for me, then he never would've done it."

The judge shook his head, "Nevertheless, he's the one who pulled the trigger." He then cracked a smile, "However, given the circumstances of the situation, I noticed he only fired after he was physically assaulted by Akechi. So, I must deem it as an act of self-defense. He shall be sentenced to mandated community service for the next month." He then banged his gavel again and stood up to leave.

Yui was sitting with her grandmother in the Yuuki household. She was watching TV when the phone rang. Kyouko picked it up, "Yuuki residence...Really Asuna? Wonderful...Yes she's right here." She then put the phone to the side, "Yui, it's for you."

The child smiled as she ran up to her and took the phone, "Hi Mommy!" She said excitedly.

" _Hi Yui! Great news! You can come back home!"_

Yui smiled, "Really?!" She asked. Asuna giggled through the phone, _"Yep, we're on our way right now to pick you up!"_ Yui, now too excited to remember she was holding Kyouko's phone, ran around the house screaming, "YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Kyouko couldn't help but laugh at the child's enthusiasm. She smiled as well, glad that this nightmare was over. The only thing left for her to deal with now, was Kazuto's special plan, which she wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or not.

A few minutes later, Asuna and Kazuto walked into the door, and Yui ran straight into the both of them, "Mommy! Daddy!" She hugged her parents like her life depended on it. The two embraced the child back.

Asuna began to get teary eyed, "Oh Yui, I'm so glad this is over! I was so worried about you!" She said.

Kazuto kissed the side of her head, "You're going to be with us forever now. I promise."

Yui was smiling bigger than ever before in her young life, "Can we go home and play Monopoly?"

Asuna smiled, "That sounds great, but your daddy-."

"Can't wait to start playing." He finished with a smile. Yui cheered and rushed outside to the car.

Asuna eyed Kazuto, "You sure, Kirito? I know you don't like Monopoly too much."

Kazuto chuckled, "Maybe, but Yui loves it. And that's what matters. Especially right now." Asuna smiled and gave Kazuto a quick kiss. Kazuto smirked, "Plus I think I can finally kick your ass this time."

Asuna laughed, "We'll see about that Bankrupt Boy."

(A/N: That's it! The second hugest event of the story has been completed! To my last chapter, Zenaku Prime's review ended with the words, "This guy is so dead." Bet you didn't realize how dead he'd be! Man, I laughed so hard at how right you were dude! Anyways, back to the matter at hand, don't relax yet. This next part is gonna have you at the edge of your seats. So please Review!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Will You?

Two weeks after the court, and Yui had recovered from the fear of Akechi. Mei and Kouichirou attended his funeral. It was a modest event, only consisting of the two of them and Mira. The couple decided it would be best for everyone if Mira didn't learn who actually shot him.

As the weeks past, Asuna began to notice some odd behavior coming from Kazuto. He's been taking on more hours at Game Stop, and would often say no to playing ALfheim Online with Asuna and Yui. If that was the extent of his activities, Asuna would not be so concerned. However, she has also begun to notice that Kazuto has been acting a bit more closed off. He would occasionally appear stressed, or concerned over something, but every time Asuna asked him what's wrong, he'd put on a smile and say it's nothing.

Every month, Kazuto would have one day for the guys, to give him a break from his normal routine. Taking advantage of his absence, Asuna convened all the girls at her apartment, "Alright," she said, "I brought you all here because I'm a little worried about Kirito."

Rika smiled slyly, "Trouble in the bedroom?" She asked teasingly.

Asuna smirked back, "I'm still not telling you, Rika." She told her friend.

The pinkette snapped her fingers, "Worth a shot." She said.

Keiko giggled, "So anyways, what's the trouble with Kazuto?"

Asuna sighed, "He's being really secretive, and he says he's working later hours at the store."

Suguha shrugged, "All guys have private matters." She said.

"And with summer break coming up, it might be his boss that's assigning the extra hours." Mei added.

Asuna shook her head, "He also hasn't played ALO since before the trial."

All the girls, save for Mei, went wide-eyed, "Seriously!?" Suguha asked.

"Oh, my God!" Keiko exclaimed.

"This really is serious..." Rika added.

Mei shrugged, "What's the big deal?" She inquired.

Rika eyed the girl questioningly, "How can you be a part of this group and have never heard of the Black Swordsman?" She asked.

"Slash Beater." Keiko added.

"Slash former SAO Beta Tester." Suguha mentioned.

"And also, the SAO winner." Asuna said.

Mei became shocked, "Wait...That's Kazuto?!" All the girls did a face palm.

Asuna shook her head, "Anyways, I'm really worried! I mean, for all I know, he could be seeing another girl!"

Hearing this, caused Rika and Keiko to laugh. Asuna puffed out her cheek, "What's so funny?" She asked.

Rika calmed down enough to say, "The fact that you think Kazuto is even capable of cheating!" She said before resuming her laughter.

Keiko nodded, "Take it from us, I don't think he even knows how to tell when a girl likes him."

Asuna nodded, "I guess so, but still...It's really bothering me that he won't say anything about what is going on with him!" She said with a sigh of annoyance.

Mei hummed, "Well... is it possible you're overthinking this?" She asked.

Asuna raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Mei shifted her position, "I mean, things are still a little tense from the trial. Kouichirou has been a mess after he...did what he did. And so have I. It could be that Kazuto's still feeling the pressure like Kou and I are." Asuna considered Mei's statement.

She had a point. Asuna hasn't had a full night's sleep because she's been afraid of something taking Yui. She nodded, "You might be right. I'm gonna confront him about it when he gets home tonight."

Kazuto walked into his apartment with a relaxing sigh. He saw Yui, passed out on the couch with a blanket around her waist.

Asuna smiled as she walked in, "She wanted her Daddy to be the one to tuck her into bed. She claimed that she'd stay awake, but you know her. She's not a night owl." She whispers to him.

Kazuto smiled, "Well then I'd better get her to bed." He said as he gently picked the child up into his arms.

Asuna nodded, "When you get back, there's something I wanna talk to you about." He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but shrugged it off and went to Yui's room.

Kazuto walked back into the main room and sat down at the table across from Asuna, "So what's on your mind?" He asks.

Asuna sighs, "Well, I get the feeling that you've been stressed about something as of late." She told him.

Kazuto found himself subconsciously putting his left hand in his pocket, "What makes you say that?" He asks, hiding his nervousness.

Asuna shrugged, "Well I feel like you might still be feeling the pressure from back when Akechi had taken over the courtyard." She told him.

Kazuto sighed, "Yeah, it's true. We were just so helpless to do anything, that I guess it's been getting to me." He said.

Asuna smiled as she walked up to his side and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't worry, Kirito. We'll handle this one step at a time."

Kazuto smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks Asuna. I love you."

Said girl smiled, "I love you too." She then kissed his cheek, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Kazuto nodded with a smile, _"Alright...Looks like I've still got some time...I just hope I can finish everything in time...I can't screw this up!"_

Three weeks later, Kazuto's "stress" had gotten better slowly, with help from both Asuna and Yui. He was currently playing ALO with Yui in the log cabin while Asuna helped the rest of the gang on a high-level quest. After a bit of playing with Ryu, Yui walked over to Kirito, who was sitting on the couch, catching his breath.

She sat down next to him, "Daddy, are we a normal family?" She asked.

Kirito looked over to her, "What brings it up?"

Yui shrugs, "Well...On TV, the mommy and daddy are wearing matching rings and have the same last name. You and Mommy have different last names and you only have rings in here."

Kirito exhaled through his nose, "I don't really think there's such a thing as a 'normal' family." He told her as he picked up his drink from the nearby coffee table.

Yui tilted her head, "What do you mean?" She inquired.

"I never knew my real mom or dad. It was always your grandma Midori and Aunt Sugu. As for your mom, you don't find many families as rich and well off as they are." He then took a small sip of his drink, "Every family has something about them that makes them strange, weird, or just plain different. But what makes people a family, is how much you care for and love one another."

Yui smiled, "So we're a special kind of family!" She said happily.

Kirito chuckled, "Yeah, Yui. We are." He and Yui then went out to do some quests that were a bit more on her level. Every now and again, he'd find himself glancing at the ring on his finger.

A few hours pass and Yui's been put to bed and Kazuto and Asuna are preparing to do the same. "So, Kirito," Asuna says as she climbs into bed, "tomorrow's date night. Any ideas?"

Kazuto smiled, "Actually, I have reservations for us at the best five-star restaurant in town." He said proudly.

Asuna blinked twice, "Seriously!? Do you know how expensive that is? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping pay the bill, but why such a fancy place?"

Kazuto smiled, "I've been taking you to chain restaurants and fast food joints this whole time. You deserve to have a real dinner date. And I've got the money thing handled. Why do you think I took all those extra hours at work?" He asked with a grin.

Asuna grinned back, "So you've been planning this? Kazuto Kirigaya, I'm impressed."

Kazuto chuckled, _"Believe me, Asuna. You don't know the half of it."_ He said mentally, "Let's get to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a big night."

Asuna smiled and cuddled up to Kazuto, "I'm so excited!" She said.

Kazuto smirked, "Me too." He said before closing his eyes, _"Not to mention extremely nervous."_

The next day at Kazuto's high school was pretty laid back. Finals had already finished, and they were only there to get everything they need for their graduation ceremony.

Then, Rika sneaked up behind him, "Boo!" She exclaimed, making Kazuto jump two feet away.

He groaned, "What the hell?!" He asked.

Rika chuckled, "It's the last day of school before graduation. What do I have to lose?" She said, "And you seem to be acting more jumpy than usual. What's gotten into you?"

Kazuto sighed in exasperation, "I can't tell you."

Rika smiled, "Now I have to know! Tell me tell me tell me!" She insisted.

Kazuto shook his head, "Forget it. You're not getting anything out of me."

But Rika didn't give up. She kept asking throughout the whole day. Finally, Kazuto turned to Rika, "Enough! My God! I'm stressed out about tonight as it is! The last thing I need is your constant fricking prodding to make it worse!" He screamed. After taking a deep breath, he looked back at Rika, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

Rika smiled, "Don't worry about it. I didn't realize just how bad you were, I shouldn't have pushed." She told him.

Kazuto sat down in the cafeteria, "I just need this night to be absolutely perfect for Asuna."

Rika let a small laugh come out, "You're absolutely crazy. You know that?" She said as she sat down next to him, "Aside from Yui, you're her whole damn world. There is, virtually, nothing you can do for her that she won't find special."

Kazuto smiled, "I know, but still...I can't afford to screw up tonight." He said seriously.

"What the heck is so important about tonight anyways? It's not any anniversary." She said, knowing that Asuna would've been gushing for a week about it if it was.

Kazuto looked over to her, "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell her?"

Rika nodded, "Sure." Kazuto then leaned in and whispered his plans in her ear.

Within seconds, her eyes went wide. She looked over to Kazuto, "No. Freaking. Way." She said.

He just nodded, "Yep. So now do you get why I have to make things as good as possible?"

Rika only nodded, still too shocked to do much else, "No worries. I won't say anything."

Two hours later, and Kazuto had just returned to the apartment after school. He entered to see Yui watching TV with Kouichirou. Kazuto smiled, "Hey, Yui."

As soon as his voice was heard, she got up and ran to him, "Welcome home Daddy!" She said as she hugged him.

Kazuto picked her up with a smile as he faced Kouichirou, "Where's Asuna?" He asked.

Kouichirou smiled, "She wanted to go out and get ready for tonight. I'm the babysitter." He explained.

Kazuto simply nodded, "Speaking of, I'd better start working towards getting ready myself."

Yui pouted, "Aw! But I wanted to play with Daddy!" She whined. Kazuto smiled, "I'll tell ya what, if you be an extra good girl for your Uncle Kou, then I'll spend all day playing with you tomorrow. Deal?" He asked.

Yui smiled and nodded, "Ok Daddy!"

Kazuto walked into his and Asuna's shared room to find it in a wreck. Almost the full entirety of Asuna's half of their closet was strewn about the whole room. He couldn't step anywhere without running the risk of stepping on one.

Kouichirou walked and smirked, "You should've been here. She constantly screamed, 'I have nothing to wear!' For like three hours." He said with a chuckle.

Kazuto smiled knowingly as he observed the room, "What did she finally choose? I can barely tell what's on the floor and what isn't."

Kouichirou shook his head, "Sorry dude, but if I tell you, then Asuna's gonna remove something that I'm gonna need if she ever wants to be an Aunt." He told him.

Kazuto cringed, "There's something I wanna forget." He said as he reached for a high-quality suit that he hid behind the rest of his clothes.

Kouichirou whistled, "Nice. Does it already have it?" He inquired.

Kazuto nodded, "Yep. I gotta get changed." He said.

"Good luck tonight, man. Though trust me, you won't need it."

Another hour later and Asuna walked up and knocked on her and Kazuto's bedroom door, where her boyfriend was waiting for her.

Not long later, he opened the door to see Asuna in a black dress. She blushed, "I thought I'd try a change in color for once. What do you think?"

The sight of Asuna wearing that dress took his breath away, "I just fell even more in love with you." He said, making her blush even brighter.

She smiled approvingly at his attire, "You really picked a great suit. This is going to be great!" Kazuto smiled as she took his arm in hers and they both began to head towards the car.

Their meal was outstanding, the two had been having a great time. After finishing their entrees, Asuna sighed, "Kirito, tonight has been so wonderful." She told him, "But what's the occasion? Why the sudden urge to go to such a fancy restaurant?"

Kazuto took a deep breath before standing up and walking up next to her, "Because I wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect when I did this." He then knelt down on one knee and pulled out a little white box, "Asuna Yuuki..." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Asuna's eyes grew wide as tears of joy began to flow from them, "Yes...Kirito...Yes! A thousand times, yes!" She said as she wrapped her arms tight around her, newly named, fiancée as he held her close. The other customers and waiters clapped and applauded the two of them.

Once they separated, Kazuto slipped the ring onto Asuna's finger, "Oh Kirito, it's beautiful...how did you get it?"

Kazuto smiled warmly at her, "It's my mother's. Aunt Midori gave it to me a month ago. That ring is all I have left of my birth mother." Asuna was flattered at how he gave her something that was so important to him. Despite her shyness of PDA, she kissed Kazuto with all the love she had just been given.

Once they separated, Kazuto smiled, _"Yui, we might not be a normal family...but that's ok. Because we're a true family."_

(A/N: Curtain! That's it! Book 2 is now complete! Don't worry, the story still has one final piece. Coming Soon: Book 3!...What?...The name? ... I don't have one for it yet. But don't worry, it'll be posted, but first, I'm taking a holiday break. So, Happy Holidays to all of you absolutely awesome readers out there! To the haters, not so much.)


End file.
